


skins.

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: Fra le strade di Bristol c'è una nuova generazione: ancora più dubbiosa, arrabbiata e sconfortata.Le loro voci sono urla nella notte più nera, c'è voglia di redenzione.Puoi redimerti quando hai toccato il fondo della disperazione?C'è chi ha bisogno d'amore, chi vuole che tutti stiano bene per la paura di perderli per sempre.Tutto ciò, però, ha un prezzo.





	1. Capitolo 1. Cattie Bishop fa ammenda

**Capitolo 1**  
Cattie Bishop fa ammenda

  
  
  
Hai sempre voluto essere una protettrice,  _la_ protettrice.  
Guardati attorno e dimmi cosa vedi:  _vedo le solite strade di Bristol, sporche di polvere e usura. Vedo la porta della scuola, di vetro infrangibile_  … sei infrangibile Cattie?  
Sei seduta su un muretto affianco all’entrata e li vedi tutti, sani e salvi.  
Non ti sono mai piaciute le feste e se ne dai qualcuna, t’assicuri che gli invitati siano solo  _loro_.  
Se si ubriacano o drogano, sono costretti a rimanere lì, a casa tua nella speranza che nessuno si faccia male.  
Sembri una stronza, ma la stronzaggine è dovuta a ben altra cosa: sei una madre attenta, severa che non arriva a compromessi, che sgrida, comanda, mette in riga.  
Alle volte Momi ti definisce ‘una mussulmana mancata’ e altre invece ‘manipolatrice’.  
Non sai se dargli ragione oppure no.  
Rigiri i tuoi capelli scuri mentre il cervello parte per le pianificazioni giornaliere.  
Prendi lo zaino e te lo porti sulla spalla destra.  
Com’era iniziato il tuo interessamento per gl’altri?  
Sei sempre stata quella più bella, la più corteggiata, l’ape regina di ogni situazione.  
Ripensi al male che hai provocato nel passato e ti dai della stupida.  
Sei ancora stupida, Cattie, sei adolescente e gli adolescenti amano fare cazzate.  
Dai ancora feste, non hai smesso di assumere eroina e la tua vita famigliare è una merda: tua madre è depressa e divorziata da quando avevi cinque anni, si è risposata e porti il cognome del tuo patrigno, che t’ha fatto più lui da padre che non quello biologico.  
Hai una reputazione traballante, sull’orlo della carneficina.  
Ami il nome Cattie perché Catherine non lo senti tuo:  _è così artificiale, precostruito,_  ti ritrovi a pensare a giorni alterni. Cattie è un nome felino, affilato.  
Entri dal portone e ti avvii per il corridoio.  
Prendi posto nella tua classe, quella infondo a sinistra vicino alle scale principali.  
Momi ti si avvicina e ti chiede con gentilezza come stanno i ragazzi.  
Rispondi che stanno alla grande, che non li hai visti meglio di così.  
“Lo sai che non sarà così per sempre, non saranno tutti sani e salvi”  
“È di questo che mi preoccupo, è il motivo per cui le mie feste sono esclusivamente per noi. E nessun altro”  
“La sicurezza prima di tutto, eh?” il tono di Momi è sarcastico e acido allo stesso tempo.  
“Non voglio che soffriate, tutto qui”  
“O hai paura di soffrire tu, Cattie?”  
Sospiri: “Entrambe le cose”  
“Prima o poi ce ne andremo. Dovremmo pur camminare con le nostre gambe un giorno”    
“La festa di ieri sera è stata comunque fenomenale”  
“Hai invitato noi e qualche altro tuo amico esterno. Questo è giocar sporco, Catherine”  
“Faccio ammenda, sono una pessima amica”  
“No, sei la miglior cosa che Bristol poteva mai possedere”  
“Alle volte ti riveli così sensibile, Momi”  
“Alle volte, Cattie, sono solo ragionevole con una dose di buonsenso. Pensi che loro non si imbuchino ai rave?”  
“Lo faccio anch’io e lo sai bene”  
“Vedi? Sei la contraddizione in persona. Tutto il genere umano è una contraddizione”  
Il dialogo s’arresta, la lezione di letteratura è appena cominciata.


	2. Capitolo 2. Lindie Ashworm non vuole mangiare

**Capitolo 2**  
Lindie Ashworm non vuole mangiare

 

  
  
  
Potrebbe parlare per ore ed ore di band indie che nessuno ascolta oppure insultare senza tregua alcuna chiunque le capiti a tiro e qualcuno concluderebbe che Lindie Ashworm è  pazza.    
Ha occhi grandi, spiritati, labbra carnose color vermiglio.  
Le enormi cuffie blu elettrico sono calate sulle orecchie, come uno scudo contro il mondo esterno.  
Possiede uno spirito ribelle e sboccato, il che fa andare di matto Cattie: non sopporta l’esuberanza della ragazza.  
Lindie Ashworm odia San Valentino e Pasqua, il cioccolato e le frasi dolci.  
Detesta una persona in particolare: Owen Johnson e le sue fissazioni igieniche.    
Capitano sempre come vicini di banco e la ragazza non sopporta vedere tutto quell’ordine a pochi centimetri da lei.  
Scende dall’autobus e per il primo giorno di scuola sfoggia una mise alquanto  _originale_.  
Indossa una maglia con disegnato Captain America e dei pantaloncini a fantasie scozzesi rosse che le arrivavano a metà coscia.  
Sfila una sigaretta dal pacchetto, se la porta alla bocca e l’accende guardandosi attorno per non essere sorpresa da qualche insegnate.  
La fuma in velocità, butta il mozzicone sull’asfalto. Entra dal portone confondendosi fra la calca di gente: i volti sono sempre gli stessi, tirati e scazzati.  
Percorre le scale e, dopo aver girato a destra e poi sempre dritto, si ritrova nella classe di sempre e sfiga vuole che anche quest’anno le tocchi condividere il banco con Owen.  
“Oh, ciao Lindsay” esclama il ragazzo, regalandole un sorriso raggiante.  
“Chiudi quella ciabatta di merda, d’accordo? Non è giornata” risponde la ragazza fulminandolo con uno sguardo diretto.  
Guarda il suo cellulare e sul display appare un messaggio:  _dopo scuola tutti al pub, riunione generale._  
Chi poteva mai essere se non Cattie?  
Quella squinternata  _aveva dei progetti_  e non sempre con risvolti positivi, tutt’altro.  
Durante la pausa intercetta Momi e si abbracciano, le chiede come ha passato le vacanze e Lindie risponde: “Di merda, Momi. Di merda” con questa espressione, Lindie intende dire che ha passato l’estate a rimpinzarsi di cibo calorico con conseguente espulsione e a fumare hashish, protetta dalle quattro pareti della sua stanza.  
I suoi genitori sono distratti, degli eterni adolescenti e questo fa star male la ragazza a cui è concesso tutto, senza limiti.  
Vuole ubriacarsi? Ma sì, amore, divertirsi fa bene.  
Vuole fumare? Ma sì tesoro, nessuno te lo vieta, chi siamo noi per giudicarti?  
Vorrebbe urlargli:  _i miei genitori, ecco chi siete. Avete il diritto di giudicarmi, punirmi o semplicemente reagire._  
“E tu come l’hai passata l’estate, studente modello?”  
“Ho lavorato al negozio dei miei genitori”  
“Ma che bravo ragazzo” accenna un sorriso e gli pizzica una guancia “il mio ciccino” aggiunge con tono sardonico.  
“Non prendermi per culo” replica il ragazzo facendo il finto offeso.  
“Non lo farei mai, Momi” la risposta è sommersa dalle risate di entrambi.  
Per quanto si trovi a disagio, non lo dà a vedere: non è chiaro?  
Prova qualcosa per quel ragazzo così disciplinato e lei sa che ciò non è affatto ricambiato, basta vedere come Momi guarda Cattie: come se fosse l’unica donna rimasta sulla faccia della terra.  
Non può sapere che qualcuno in quel preciso istante sta cercando di avere un contatto visivo con lei.  
Quel qualcuno è proprio Owen che vorrebbe capirla, aiutarla e farla felice.  
Perché lui sa dove finisce il cibo che Lindie ingerisce: nello scarico del gabinetto.  
Lei mangia, mangia fino a ingozzarsi e poi vomita o prende lassativi che non migliorano di certo la salute della ragazza.  
Oppure si astiene giorni interi dal cibo per poi riprendere la routine di cibo e vomito.  
Come fa a saperlo, vi chiederete.  
Semplice l’aveva sentita (e vista) vomitare un paio di volte nei bagni della scuola e ne aveva intuito le dinamiche.  
Owen vuole solo stringerla a sé e dirle:  _va tutto bene ora, ci sono io con te._  
Era più che sicuro che Lindie Ashworm non lo notasse affatto come uomo, anzi molto peggio: che lo reputasse disgustoso e angosciante.  
Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di abbattere la cortina di ghiaccio che avvolgeva il cuore della ragazza dagli occhi grandi e turchesi.


	3. Capitolo 3. Owen Johnson si aggrega

**Capitolo 3**  
Owen Johnson si aggrega

   
“Conoscete tutti Owen, vero?” Cattie se ne esce così, con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
Sono al pub di Rich, un uomo sulla trentina o forse qualcosa di più.  
“Chi, Schizzo Johnson?” bofonchia a bocca piena Lindie ma il tono è evidentemente canzonatorio e sardonico.  
“Lindie, sei oscena. E poi non è carino chiamare Owen in quel modo”  
“Oscena? Io?”  
“No, quella dietro di te. Cristo Lindie, bada a come mangi! Sembri un maiale!”  
“Fanculo Jeni! E comunque, è schizzato di brutto te lo dico io. Non l’hai avuto come vicino di banco per quattro fottutissimi anni. È maniaco dell’ordine, diventa angosciante dopo un po’.”  
“Un po’ di ordine nella tua vita non ti farebbe male”  
“Chiudi quella boccaccia, Alicia, prima che ti infilzi questa forchetta giù in gola”  
La rossa guarda severa la ragazza e si rende conto che Lindsay Ashworm è un caso perso.  
La osserva mentre ordina un’altra manciata di patatine.  
“Sei disgustosa” replica una ragazza albina accanto ad Alicia  
“Grazie, Denise” controbatte Lindie con un occhiolino.  
“Ehi, gente come si sta da queste parti?” una voce di ragazzo invade la stanzetta, gli occhi scuri vagano sul gruppetto prima di aggiungere sommesso: “E gli altri?”  
“Saranno qui a momenti,  _meu amor_. Calmati dai!” replica Lindie e aggiunge “Per la cronaca, Bishop, cosa c’entra Schizzo con noi?”  
“Beh, Hugh me ne ha parlato bene. Volevo .. ecco .. volevo .. sì, includerlo nel nostro giro. Che ne dite?” sorride la dolce, cara Cattie non sapendo le conseguenze di ciò che ha appena detto.  
“Ma sei fuori di testa, squinternata? Vuoi già rimpiazzarla, non è così? Sei un’ipocrita di merda. Cazzo, non ci pensi mai, eh? Troia.”  
“Lindie, calmati qui nessuno vuole rimpiazzare ..” Cattie si blocca. Dio, non riesce a dire quel nome. Eppure è semplice, semplicissimo.  
“Vedi? Vedi che nemmeno tu riesci a dire il suo nome? È tutto così dannatamente complicato, merda.”  
“Claire” dice Cattie sicura “nessuno vuole rimpiazzare Claire”  
“A me non pare”  
“Lindie, dobbiamo pur andare avanti. Non trovi?”  
“Trovo che sei una gran testa di cazzo, ecco cosa”  
“Dovresti moderare quel linguaggio”  
“Credi, Bishop?” fa una pausa “Fanculo, fai come vuoi. Del resto fai sempre quello che più ti aggrada” la scimmiotta Lindie prendendo una sigaretta dal pacchetto.  
“E non fumare qui dentro, lo sai che è vietato!”  
“Chi se ne frega, scusa? Hai appena rimpiazzato la mia migliore amica, tanto” detto questo si fece una bella alzata di spalle.  
“Non trattarmi come se a me non fregasse nulla, è una bastardata trattarmi in questo modo”  
“Sarà pure una bastardata ma mai quanto la tua”  
Entrano altri ragazzi facendo un baccano indicibile, le urla di Hugh sembrano innalzarsi fino al cielo e anche oltre.  
“Per dio, nemmeno avesse vinto il Bristol City”  borbotta Jeni interdetta.  
Si avvicinano con passo deciso verso il tavolo dove stanno le ragazze e Jules, il ragazzo dagli occhi scuri.  
“Era ora! Dov’eravate?” esordisce il ragazzo, con un forte accento brasiliano.  
“Beh, Jules, da oggi c’è un nuovo acquisto”  
“Potevate fare meno casino, Hugh” replica Jules rigido.  
“Polidori, alle volte sorprendi anche me” fa un sorrisetto falso, Lindie.  
“Sempre mestruata, Ashworm?”  
“Alle volte mi chiedo perché dovete essere così ..”  
“ .. casinisti?” questa volta si aggiunge Owen alla conversazione.  
“Nessuno t’ha chiesto niente, Schizzo”  
“Scusa” sussurra il ragazzo aggiustandosi gli occhiali.  
“Dicevamo .. per la festa di ‘sta sera ci sarete?”  
“Se è una delle tue trovate sceme non ci vengo, Cattie” ora a parlare è Adam, il gemello di Denise.  
“Ma no, si torna ai vecchi tempi” ridacchia la ragazza.  
Momi la guarda preoccupato, è evidente che vuole rischiare glielo si legge in faccia .. ma perché?  
“Ne sei sicura, Cattie? Veramente?”  
“Ma certo, perché non dovrei esserlo?” odia quando Cattie manipola la gente con un sorriso e una frase amabile, quasi quasi preferisce la crudeltà e la spietatezza di Lindie.  
Almeno lei dice le cose come stanno senza giri di parole.  
Jules si guarda attorno e constata che a tutti piacerebbe andare a una vera festa e non quelle propinate da Cattie, pur di non avere un’altra Claire sulla coscienza. Alla fine dice: “E perché no?”  
“Allora, il ritrovo è a casa mia alle 22:40. I miei sono fuori città, quindi casa libera. Da lì, verso le 23:00 ci sposteremo sulla Bedminster e raggiungeremo la festa in questione” non si può dire di no a Cattie, è matematicamente impossibile.  
“E va bene, io ci sarò. Fanculo, Bishop, a te e al tuo carisma del cazzo” non le risparmia nulla Lindie, fra una boccata di fumo e l’altra.  
Poi è tutto un susseguirsi di “ci sto”.  
Lo dice anche Owen, timidamente ma lo dice.  
Guarda Lindie di sottecchi e non può fare a meno di sorridere.  
Saluta tutti, dà appuntamento a quella sera stessa e si avvia verso casa.  
Nel tragitto rimugina fra sé gli eventi che ha appena vissuto: un contatto diretto con Lindsay Ashworm oltre all’orario scolastico, essersi fatto degli amici e una festa da sballo.  
Già immagina Lindie fra le sue braccia e il bacio che si scambieranno.  
Si sente un illuso ma è meglio di sentirsi un totale fallimento.  
Quando raggiunge l’uscio del condominio, sfila dalla tasca destra un fazzoletto e lo appoggia alla maniglia e spinge leggermente la porta, sgattaiolando dentro.  
Percorre le quattro rampe di scale a ritmo sostenuto, aiutandosi col corrimano –  _sempre separato dal fazzoletto._  
Entra nel suo appartamento: “C’è nessuno?”  
“Oh tesoro, dove sei stato? Ero così in ansia! Vieni ho preparato la cena. Ah lascia le scarpe fuori, ho incerato il pavimento ‘sta mattina”  
“Va bene, mamma”  
“Allora?”  
“Allora cosa?”  
“Cosa racconti alla tua mamma?”  
“Sta sera esco con degli amici”  
“Ma è fantastico!” il tono però tradisce preoccupazione e perplessità.   
Il suo piccolo non ha molti amici e se ne ha trovati di nuovi .. che male c'è?  
E allora di cosa preoccuparsi?  
“Già.”  
“Non tornare tardi, per mezzanotte ti voglio a casa” replica sua madre inflessibile.  
“Ma ..”  
“Niente ‘ma’ figliolo. Il permesso di uscire ce l’hai e pure un coprifuoco. Vedi di non tardare o mi arrabbio sul serio”  
“Tranquilla” e le dà un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Sei così dolce, Owen” il tono di sua madre è rassicurante. Si avvia al tavolo, ispeziona il cibo, lo pulisce e lo mangia –  _a dirla tutta sul piatto non c’è molto in realtà_.  
La signora Johnson non è mai stata una gran cuoca e questo Owen lo sa bene.  
Va in camera sua, si prepara e immagina una serata indimenticabile.  
Ah, com’è bella la vita .. vero, Owen?


	4. Capitolo 4. Adam Pesci si confessa

**Capitolo 4**  
Adam Pesci si confessa  
 

Guarda sua sorella indossare un vestitino di pizzo bianco e sente un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Ogni qualvolta che gli prende questa sensazione, si sente con le spalle al muro: si ritrova ad osservare la pelle nivea di Denise, alla morbidezza che deve avere al tatto.  
Condividono la stanza sin dal primo giorno di vita e la cosa non gli va più bene, affatto. Il telefono squilla, è Hugh.  
Esce dalla camera e si avvia in bagno. Preme il tasto verde e risponde con tono distaccato.  
“Ciao, amico, qualcosa non va?”  
“Pensi che Cattie faccia sul serio? Sai, non mi va di avere un’altra Claire sulla coscienza”  
“Non è colpa nostra, lo sai anche tu”  
“Lo so, proprio per questo motivo non so cosa pensare. È un bel casino, vero?”  
“Già” fece una pausa.  
“Beh, la festa sarà uno sballo totale. Penso che bacerò Alicia” Hugh tenta di cambiare argomento e ce la fa con successo.  
“Alicia? Quell’Alicia? Alicia ‘Frigida’ Morrison?” è il quesito permeato di ilarità che Adam rivolge all’amico.  
“Senti, proverò a scongelarla”  
“Oh oh, parli proprio di Alicia Morrison che ha rifiutato di uscire con Ed O’Delaney?”  
“Ed O’Delaney è un’idiota”  
“Non è un buon motivo, Hugh”  
“ _Comunque_ , cambiando  _nuovamente_ discorso, dovremmo fare una seria chiacchierata con Lindie a proposito del suo atteggiamento di merda”  
“È impossibile, ultimamente. Questo è vero”  
“Come se non lo fosse anche prima. Non ha il diritto di trattarci così, siamo suoi amici giusto?”  
“Sì”  
“Il bello è che ci considera tutti colpevoli. Sospetto che colpevolizzi anche sé stessa”  
“L’abbiamo lasciata morire, Hugh”  
“Adam …”  
“Non eravamo con Claire quella sera”  
“Come potevamo? S’è impiccata, ti ricordo”  
“Dovevamo capire il suo comportamento. Era sempre più triste e faceva cazzate a manetta”  
“Capirlo come? Con la sfera di cristallo, forse? Alle volte le spari così grosse che mi chiedo se te le prepari”  
“Si comportava in modo strano, ti ricordo”  
“Aspetta ho Jules in linea. Vuoi fare una chiacchierata a tre?”  
“Sembra di stare in un video porno quando lo dici”  
“Ma vaffanculo” si ferma un attimo, sente il bip e le sue orecchie vengono invase da un accento brasiliano molto pesante.  
“Ehi ragazzi!”  
“Cazzone terzo, buonasera”  
“Se mi chiami ancora così, Adam, ti strappo le palle a morsi. Non è una minaccia, è una promessa”  
“Sei permaloso, fattelo dire”  
“Non me ne fotte un accidente. Di cosa stavate parlando?”  
“Nulla. Solo di Lindie e Alicia”  
“E vi sembra poco? Precisamente cosa?”  
“Hugh vuole farsi Alicia La Frigida”  
“Oh oh”  
“Non rompete il cazzo. È …”  
“Figa?”  
“No, Jules: non tutte devono essere troie per eccitarmi. È bellissima”  
“Da quando queste smancerie da femminuccia?”  
“Da quando mi sono innamorato, Adam”  
“E cosa si prova, grande uomo?” lo schernì Jules.  
“Si ha una felicità inspiegabile, i liquidi corrono velocemente, la testa è fra le nuvole e vorresti che tutto attorno a te non la smettesse di scintillare. Sei pronto comunque? Passo a prenderti con l’imbecille”  
“Ehi sono ancora qui, stronzo!”  
“Stavo scherzando, calmati”  
“Ok, vado a prepararmi. A dopo, Hugh, sii puntuale. Non fare il ritardatario, come tuo solito. A dopo Adam” e si sente un altro bip.   
Jules ha abbandonato la conversazione.  
“Sembra una vecchia megera alle volte”  
“Chi?”  
“Jules, scemo”  
“Hai ragione” pausa “Ora ti lascio, a dopo” riattacca.  
Perché le sue giornate devono essere piene di discorsi inutile?   
Ma a lui piacciono quelle parole al vento, gli piace spendere il suo tempo con quei ragazzi, vuole loro bene.  
Sa le paure di Hugh, potrebbe elencarle e ne verrebbe un’enciclopedia.  
Sa che Jules vuole fare il puttaniere di turno, ma invece conosce il suo cuore: un cuore d’oro.  
Sa che Momi vorrebbe salvare Cattie dall’autodistruzione e, per quanto s’impegni, riconosce che è una battaglia persa.  
Per aver conosciuto Owen in un solo pomeriggio, ha già capito la sua venerazione per Lindie.  
Lindie fa la dura, in realtà darebbe la vita per il gruppo.  
Cattie è la mamma chioccia, però alle volte si fa abbindolare: crede nel meglio di ogniuno.  
Alicia è quella responsabile, la secchiona eppure anche lei è insicura: non vuole deludere le aspettative che gravitano su di lei.  
Jeni è alta, è mora e dice “che figata!” troppe volte per i suoi gusti.  
Denise parla poco e socializza molto meno: risponde per sentenze, non gira attorno alla questione.  
Ritorna in camera sua, Denise è scesa giù in cucina a preparare qualcosa da sgranocchiare.  
Intanto, si guarda allo specchio e constata che non sa cosa indossare: passa al setaccio e tira fuori una maglietta nera a maniche lunghe abbinata a un paio di jeans scoloriti.  
Liscia con la mano destra i grassi capelli bianchi all’indietro, ma sfortunatamente ricadono nuovamente sugli occhi color ghiaccio –  _identici a quelli di Denise_.   
Scende velocemente le scale e quasi non inciampa: Denise gli urla che i panini sono in tavola, che si deve sbrigare o faranno tardi.  
Intavola il cibo e Adam incomincia a mangiare mentre Denise gli versa l'acqua.  
Lei sorride e lo guarda mangiare voracemente.  
Prende la pochette, si sistema i capelli e gli intima di fare presto.  
Fuori Hugh e Jules li aspettano.  
Si avviano a casa di Cattie di buon passo.  
“Dite che la festa sarà decente?”  
“Cattie non dice bugie”  
“Denise, lo sappiamo ma alle volte … vedi … è imprevedibile”  
“Mi fido cecamente. È una delle mie migliori amiche”  
La breve conversazione si conclude così.  
Adam la sbircia di sottecchi, scivolando sinuosamente fra le curve della ragazza.  
Arrivano in tempo, Cattie apre loro la porta saltellando da una parte all'altra.  
Vedono Momi dietro di lei, che tenta di frenare l’entusiasmo della ragazza.  
Li fa accomodare in salotto, molti devono ancora arrivare.  
“Ci dici cos’hai, Lindie? Ti vediamo piuttosto preoccupata ultimamente” Adam se ne esce con questa frase all’improvviso.  
Lindie estrae una sigaretta dal pacchetto prima di rispondere.  
Ora che ci pensa, non ha mai visto la ragazza dagli occhi turchesi senza una cicca in bocca.  
L’ha sempre considerata come la sorella combina guai, l’irresponsabile, colei che a cui piace fare casini per poi farli riparare dagli amici di sempre.  
Quella di sangue, eh Adam, la ami … la ami come un amante, come un ragazzo ama un’altra ragazza, vorresti amarla di notte, quando nessuno vede.  
Alle volte ti domandi quale malattia t’affligge per amare Denise in modo così irrazionale e sconsiderato, quasi sconfinando nel carnale.  
E fa talmente male che quasi brucia, brucia come mille roghi nelle tenebre.  
“Non ho nulla. Dovreste incominciare a farvi i cazzi vostri, sinceramente”  
Arriva Owen, tutto trafelato: ha chiesto per tutto l’isolato dove vivesse Catherine Bishop, spiega il ragazzo sistemandosi gli occhiali, e dopo varie ricerche una gentile signora gli aveva indicato l’abitazione.  
Si siede accanto a Lindie, con enorme fastidio di quest’ultima che espira ed inspira il fumo.  
Sembra tesa e Adam non ne capisce il motivo … come mai lei riesce comunque a sprigionare elettricità da tutti i pori?  
Il campanello trilla nuovamente, ora sono al completo.  
Si avviano fuori e seguono, da bravi cadetti, Cattie alla volta del locale.  
Lo raggiungeranno in autobus, ogniuno di loro sfila l’abbonamento e lo mostrano al conducente.   
Fanno un po’ di casino per i posti e il caso vuole che Adam si sieda vicino a Denise.  
“Stai bene? Ti trovo più pallida del solito” le chiede il fratello con una nota di possessività.  
Gli sorride –  _quel sorriso, quello dolce che gli rivolge solitamente e che non si stanca di guardare_ : “Sto bene, sono solo eccitata … tutto qui sul serio!” aggiunge vedendolo accigliato.  
Perché si preoccupa così tanto?  
Perché non cerca altre ragazze invece di rincorrere disperatamente sua sorella?  
Una volta si è risposto che forse la cosa era dovuta all’albinismo di entrambi e che lei lo comprendeva meglio degli altri proprio per questo motivo.  
Scendono a destinazione e dopo un po’ di passi si ritrovarono davanti a una discoteca.  
“Dio, Bishop! È qui la festa?” dice con sgomento e stupore Lindie buttando via il mozzicone di sigaretta che ormai le aveva bruciacchiato le punte delle dita “hai dato il meglio di te per trovare un evento del genere!” aggiunge fissando Cattie negli occhi con uno sguardo diretto.  
Hugh manda un urlo selvaggio e cerca di catapultarsi all’interno come una trottola.  
“Hugh” lo chiama Cattie “Hugh! Vuoi fermarti? Per favore, controllati” sorride bonaria “Devo dire a quello che ha la lista i vostri nomi” e detto questo si avvicina al buttafuori.  
Dà i loro nomi, le danno il permesso e intima loro di seguirla.  
Il locale è diviso in quattro settori: la prima parte è l’affollatissimo guardaroba, la seconda è uno spiazzo dove la gente sta ferma a chiacchierare, la terza è la postazione del DJ e infine la quarta parte, dedicata a chi vuole ballare o scatenarsi sfogando tutto il nervosismo o stress accumulato nelle ore scolastiche.  
Le pareti sono scure ma delle luci verdi inondano il locale, facendone un gioco psichedelico che vorticano rapidamente.  
Adam cerca di rilassarsi e quasi ci riesce quando prende un  _sex on the beach_.  
Una ragazzina – avrà avuto sui quindici anni – gli chiede se è un vampiro e se ha voglia di ballare con lei.  
Aggrotta le sopraciglia ripensando bene a cosa gli ha detto la ragazzina.  
 _Sei un vampiro?_ Potrebbe benissimo esserlo,  _ma non nel modo in cui crede lei._  
Ogni volta è la stessa identica storia:   _sai che sembri un fantasma? Ma sei un cadavere per caso? Sei un vampiro? Perché hai i capelli bianchi? Sei vecchio? Non lo vedi quella cosa lì in fondo?_  
No, Adam non vede le cose all’orizzonte: per questo ha degli occhiali apposta e lenti a contatto marroni, in modo che la luce non dia fastidi ulteriori.  
Eppure e là, sta cercando di dimostrare ai suoi amici che lui in fin dei conti è normale … anche non lo sarà mai del tutto.  
Cosa risponde alla ragazzina ora come ora?  
Risponde: “Magari lo sono. Non c’è mai nulla di inequivocabile” le riserva un ghigno e dopo un po’ di drink, iniziano a ballare corpo a corpo.  
Il suo nome è Astrud, viene da Berlino, è a Bristol per una vacanza studio e ha diciassette anni ( _anche se non li dimostra affatto_ , pensa Adam).  
“Sai che ti davo della quindicenne?”  
“In molti me lo dicono. È sfiancante spiegare loro che sono bassa di natura e che il mio visino da bambolina inganna”  
Adam decide che bacerà anche lui una ragazza e non sarà Denise.  
Avvicina le labbra a quelle di Astrud e le muove rapidamente, infilando la lingua nella bocca di lei.  
Tutto inizia a vorticare velocemente, la testa di Adam scoppia.  
Quello che bisogna sapere è che in quel momento un’altra ragazza partecipava alla scena, non direttamente comunque.  
Denise Pesci rimase al centro della pista immobile e impassibile con le lacrime che dolorose scendevano lentamente.


	5. Capitolo 5. Denise Pesci parla

**Capitolo 5**  
Denise Pesci parla

   
E sta lì come una cretina ad osservare suo fratello farsi un’altra, la rabbia che monta poco a poco nel suo stomaco impossessandosi completamente della sua mente traslucida.  
L’alcol sta facendo effetto eppure è più che sicura che in seguito sarà in grado di rinfacciargli quel gesto, oltremodo ingiusto nei suoi confronti.  
Si avvicina a Jules e ballano appiccicati come sardine.  
Aveva sempre provato qualcosa per la sorella –  _fidanzata, chi vogliamo prendere in giro?_ – del suo migliore amico.  
Si disgusta al solo pensiero che le cose stiano  _veramente_ così.  
Denise è bella e alle volte non ne è consapevole.  
Crede di essere orribile perché è diversa, perché è un latticino dalla testa ai piedi –  _in realtà è adorabile._  
Denise lo guarda e ridacchia come un’ebete daino ammaestrato a fare quello che gli viene imposto.  
Eppure perché lo fa quando sa che Jeni, la ragazza che dovrebbe ricadere nella categoria ‘migliori amiche’, ha una piccola cottarella per Jules?  
Jeni, che troppo timida, non confermerebbe mai quei sentimenti così potenti che quasi la annientano nel profondo.  
Ed ecco Denise!  
Brava Denise!  
Un comportamento del genere era più che plausibile da parte tua, dopotutto!  
Ti approfitti sempre del prossimo e sfrutti la debolezza del ragazzo brasiliano che ha nei tuoi confronti!  
Ma che gentildonna, Denise Pesci!  
Una donna di classe!  
Le sussurra quanto la ama, inebriato dal profumo di lei mentre Denise si sente bene come non mai.  
Vuole fargli vedere come sta quando lui (Adam) si comporta da coglione patentato.  
Davvero Adam pensa di passare inosservato quando la guarda?  
La vistosità dei suoi occhi quando incrociano, inesorabili, quelli identici di Denise?  
Si stacca e lo guarda.  
Gira il volto e Jeni la sta guardando con il rimpianto e incredulità negli occhi umidi.  
Una cazzata.  
Ha fatto un’enorme cazzata e lo sa, porca vacca se lo sa.  
Corre verso l’uscita e urta accidentalmente contro Alicia, che non nota nella fuga.  
Si ritrova sola, in mezzo alla strada, con le lacrime agli occhi, i capelli scompigliati, il vento che punge fino alle ossa.  
Il cuore non vuole fermarsi, rimbomba nelle sue orecchie come un martello sul velluto.  
“Che succede qui,  _honey_?” la voce è quella di Alicia, che l’ha raggiunta quasi di corsa.  
Denise le rivolge uno sguardo perso e confuso.  
“Sono sbagliata, Alicia. Ho incasinato la mia vita un’altra volta. Non è giusto Alicia, non è affatto giusto. Cos’ho che non va?”  
“Nulla,  _sugar_. Forse è meglio se ci sediamo sui gradini, invece di starcene qui in mezzo alla strada. Potrebbero farci secche, puoi scommetterci” e sorride dolcemente all’amica.  
Si siedono e Denise appoggia la testa sulla spalla della mulatta.  
Se ne stanno in silenzio mentre guardano il vuoto.  
Alicia la capisce molto bene, alle volte anche troppo.  
Le dita paffute della rossa accarezzano lentamente i capelli candidi della ragazza albina.  
“A cosa pensi,  _candy cane_ *?”  
“A tutto e a niente. Forse a quanto siano complicate le relazioni fra individui”  
Silenzio. “Sai cosa è successo prima, tesoro?”  
“No, Alicia. Dimmi”  
“Hugh mi ha baciata” gli occhi della ragazza erano raggianti. “Ha detto che sono bellissima” lo sussurra talmente piano, il tono è evidentemente impacciato.  
“Ho baciato, Jules. Mi sento come se avessi tradito qualcuno” non aggiunge che Jeni li ha visti pomiciare.   
Sarebbe troppo.  
“Tu … cosa? Jules? Ma sei fuori di zucca,  _cutie pie_ **? Lo sai che Jeni ne è follemente innamorata, vero?” lo sguardo di Alicia oscilla tra l’incredulo e il terrorizzato.  
“Appunto. Ho tradito la sua fiducia”  
“Ho sentito le vostri soavi voci. Che cazzo succede qui?”  
“A parte la fine del mondo, _tootsie_ ***, credo che non sia successo niente”  
“Sigaretta?” offre Lindie con un sorrisino innocente.  
“Sai benissimo che non fumiamo, Lindsay” la fulmina Denise mentre Lindie fa spallucce mentre ne accende l’ennesima.  
“Allora …  _porca merda, accenditi fottuta cicca_ … cosa è successo? Spiegatevi!”  
“Da dove cominciare?” domanda Denise “Dal fatto che Alicia è stata baciata da Hugh o che ho fatto un casino colossale?”  
“Ehm … dal casino colossale. Mi piacciono i disastri, Denise, lo sai bene” ammicca la castana, facendo un gesto con la mano in cui ha l’ormai mozzicone di sigaretta.  
“Diciamo … che c’è stato un’incontro ravvicinato fra me e Jules”  
“Quanto ravvicinato?” il tono di Lindie sconfina in una malizia inudibile.  
“Quanto basta, Lindie” rispose tagliente la ragazza albina “quanto basta” ripete.  
“Ecco perché non sono fidanzata. Così la mia vita non è sottosopra come un calzino!”  
“Che metafore argute, Lindsay”  
“Sempre meglio che far matasse complicate, Denise” il fumo avvolge le parole, è una coperta calda e rassicurante.  
Owen raggiunge il terzetto: ha la fronte sudata e gli occhi emanano un’irrefrenabile stato di estasi, la più pura estasi mai prodotta.  
“Posso rubarvela un secondo?” dice guardando Lindie mentre la indica con il pollice sinistro e, senza aspettare alcuna risposta, la alza di peso.  
“Coglione, mettimi giù! Ti ho detto di mettermi giù, razza di imbecille!” Lindie si dimena fra le braccia del ragazzo mentre questo ride spensierato. “Che hai da ridere?” gli chiede arrabbiata.  
“Sei stupenda quando ti arrabbi, Lindie Lou” lo urla così forte nella notte tanto che Denise ebbe un sussulto.  
Vorrebbe che anche Adam avesse quell’espressione idiota ed ebete sulla faccia, solo per lei e nessun altra.  
Lindie ha la faccia rossa dall’imbarazzo e gli sibila qualcosa che molto sicuramente è acido nell’orecchio ma lui la bacia sulla guancia e la culla.  
Si allontanano.  
 _Perché Adam non fa cose del genere con lei, Denise?  
Perché non urla che la ama?  
Perché? _  
“Si piacciono” constata precipitosamente la bionda “non possono fare a meno di piacersi. Per quanto si sforzi, Lindie non riesce a nascondere che prova qualcosa per Owen”  
“Dio mio, Denise! Questo è il secondo discorso più lungo della tua vita” sorride Alicia abbracciando l’amica.  
“Jeni mi odierà. Lo so, Alicia. Sono l’amica peggiore che si possa avere”  
“No, tu sei solo Denise. Denise con paturnie e paranoie”  
“Ti ringrazio, saputella” un piccolo sogghigno nasce fra le labbra pallide.  
Si alza, rientra nel locale e si avvicina al bancone.  
Adam è lì con la ragazza che ha baciato una manciata di minuti prima.  
 _La gelosia è una brutta bestia, Denise, talmente brutta che ti logora fino all’ultimo brandello di carne che possiedi._  
Perché non può essere felice con l’uomo che realmente ama?  
Fingere e usare gli altri le sembra la soluzione migliore, decisamente.  
E poi c’è la legge e l’etica: ma tu le hai mandate a farsi fottere quando hai compreso di amare ( _non come sorella, come amante_ ) Adam ( _tuo fratello, sangue del tuo sangue_ ).  
Perché voi due siete uguali e diversi.  
Condividete la stessa condizione, non potete farne a meno.  
Condividete la stessa stanza,  _di questo potreste farne anche a meno._  
Un altro drink scivola lungo l’esofago: il risultato?  
Ti fa sentire ancora più viva, sempre più viva.  
E la gelosia non si arresta, anzi cancella ogni briciolo di razionalità –  _è mai esistita razionalità in Denise Pesci?_  
E sa che lui la incolperà.  
Non sa con quali scuse, con quale sfacciataggine ma sa che lui sarà ripugnante quando le vomiterà sentenze che non stanno né in cielo né in terra.  
La festa finisce dopo qualche ora, precisamente alle tre e mezza del mattino.  
Si avviano verso la fermata insieme a tutta la compagnia, le voci che scricchiolavano felici nell’oscurità.  
I gemelli, invece, praticano il silenzio più profondo: stanno inesorabilmente appiccicati, non si rivolgono la benché minima parola, le labbra di Denise sono schiuse in un leggero sbuffo, Adam si guarda le scarpe.  
L’autobus arriva, Momi stende il braccio per chiamarlo e urla rivolto agli amici: “Andiamo! Ragazzi, datevi una mossa!”  
I gemelli si alzano dalla panchina ed entrano nel veicolo, Denise è qualche passo avanti Adam.  
Si sente osservata, sa che è suo fratello.  
Va avanti indifferente.  
Si siede vicino alla finestra da sola.  
Vuole isolarsi per una volta.  
Può isolarsi senza che qualcuno evidenzi la sua asocialità?  
“Vieni con noi, Denise! Perché stai lì tutta sola?” la voce di Cattie la invita nella calca di gente dei posti a quattro.  
La voce della ragazza mora è pervasa dal sonno, dall’alcol e forse dall'eroina –  _perché ti distruggi Cattie?_  
Denise non può far altro che rivolgere un leggero segno di diniego col capo.  
“Bishop, lasciala in pace per l’amor di Dio! Fattelo dire, sei come i porri a colazione” la voce di Lindie è nitida e tagliente “ _rompicoglioni_ ” sussurra infine ma Cattie non la sente.  
Non può sentirla, non ora.  
È presa a contemplare il soffitto dell’autobus e nessuno può distoglierla da quell’attività.  
Scendono a tre isolati dalla casa di Cattie e la metà di loro si stacca per andare dall’altra parte per tornare a casa.  
Adam e Denise abitano abbastanza vicino a Cattie, la seguono.  
Così come Lindie che finalmente è riuscita a liberarsi di Owen –  _perché menti a te stessa Lindie Lou?_  
Appena passano accanto a casa Bishop, Cattie li saluta e borbotta qualcosa di indistinto.  
La porta si apre e una voce di donna si sente nitida, anche se non strilla né urla.  
“Ti sembra questa l’ora di tornare a casa?” la voce della signora Bishop è quasi canzonatorio e indecifrabile.  
“Effy Bishop è tornata prima del previsto, gente”  
“Cosa vuoi dire con questo, Lindie?” chiede Adam assente.  
“Che se ora Cattie nuota nella merda, con sua madre sarà la disperazione. Credetemi” pausa “ora vi saluto, giro di qua. A domani”  
I gemelli si dirigono nella direzione opposta e il silenzio è ancora un loro compagno.  
Adam gira le chiavi nella toppa ed entrano in casa come topolini. Denise richiude nuovamente la porta.  
Salgono le scale senza fare il benché minimo rumore.  
Indossano i loro pigiami velocemente, entrano nelle loro lenzuola fresche.  
Non si guardano nemmeno per un istante.  
Eccovi a un bivio: la scelta più importante della vostra vita.  
Per ora chiudete gli occhi ma non siete salvi.  
Per niente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * bastoncino di caramello, come vezzeggiativo.  
> ** tesoro  
> *** sempre un vezzeggiativo inglese.


	6. Capitolo 6. Alicia Morrison scardina le regole

**Capitolo 6**

Alicia Morrison scardina le regole  
 

 

Il letto è avvolto da un copriletto a fiori rosa, le pareti sono di un caldo giallo canarino e la finestra che dà al giardino è aperta lievemente.  
Quello che non si nota in questa stanza è una ragazza diciassettenne dai capelli rossi e crespi, sommersa completamente dai libri scolastici e fogli sparsi con appunti presi in fretta e furia.  
Lei è Alicia Morrison, detta ‘La Frigida’.  
Forse realmente lo è o forse non ha ancora incontrato quello giusto –  _certo che l’hai trovato, te lo ricordi Alicia? Il bacio che vi siete scambiati?_  
Eppure ora studia come una matta, il compito di spagnolo è vicino e non vuole sbagliare.  
Non deve sbagliare.  
 _Yo quiero_ … cosa vuoi, Alicia Morrison? O meglio chi ami? Chi vuoi accanto a te?  
 _Yo sueño_ … sappiamo cosa sogni, lo sappiamo benissimo.  
Dannato il bacio, dannati i complimenti.  
Il complimento.  
Lo sente ancora ronzare nella sua testa ‘ _sei bellissima_ ’,  _bellissima, bellissima, bellissima.  
Sei bellissima: _cosa ci trova in lei, seriamente? Le ha sussurrato  _mi piaci da impazzire,_ gli occhi di lei si erano spalancati.  
Sogna ad occhi aperti, Alicia Morrison e non è l’unica.  
Qualcuno suona il campanello distraendoti dai tempi verbali che studi con estrema foga.  _Non devi sbagliare, Alicia. Un passo falso e potrebbe esserti fatale._  
“Chester! Vai ad aprire la porta?” urla la ragazza al fratello minore.  
“Pigrona” ribatte Chester passando accanto alla porta della stanza di Alicia.  
“Ti ho sentito!”  
“Sai che paura” replica il ragazzo divertito. “C’è un certo Hugh che ti vuole! Lo faccio entrare?” rocambolescamente Alicia si precipita all’entrata.  
“Ciao Hugh” sorrise raggiante. Suo fratello stava ancora accanto a lei. “Chester, vai a controllare il gatto, per favore?” gli occhi si dilatano vistosamente e le parole diventano un sibilo sussurrato.  
Chester se ne va ma si nasconde in camera dei genitori per origliare.  
“Cosa ti porta qui, Hugh?”  
“Mi chiedevo … volevo chiederti … ecco, ti andrebbe di uscire con me sabato sera? Se non hai altri impegni, ovviamente” Hugh è nervoso, si toglie il capellino nero e si passa la mano destra sui capelli avanti e indietro. Si morde la guancia sinistra, gli occhi guardano ancora le piastrelle rosse dell’entrata di casa Morrison.  
“Mi piacerebbe tantissimo ma devo studiare per il compito di spagnolo”  
“Ah, ok. Non fa niente, Ali. Un’altra volta?”  
“Un’altra volta”  
Si salutano, sente una nota delusa nella voce di lui.  
Chiude la porta, si accascia contro di essa sentendo la bici di Hugh allontanarsi.  
Vorrebbe essere una di quelle ragazze che indossano vestiti veri, che vanno fuori a cena anche se c’è da studiare, che possano permettersi un ragazzo.  
E invece per lei non è così.  
È lì seduta a fissare il vuoto.  
Lacrime fantasma le rigano il viso paffuto.  
Chester le si avvicina e le accarezza la testa.  
“Quanto ti costa divertirti?”  
“Hai ascoltato tutto”  
“Non potevo farne a meno, Alicia”  
“Mi costa, Chester, mi costa tanto. Tutto il lavoro che ho fatto in questi anni andrebbe in fumo se mi innamorassi”  
“Ti farebbe bene, invece. Sei sempre acida e scontrosa … un ragazzo ti addolcirebbe” e qui scoppiò a ridere senza motivo.  
“Ti andrebbe di andare in un posto?”  
“Va bene”  
“Prendi il cappotto e il portafogli” dice Alicia alzandosi, prendendo una cardigan di lana appeso all’attaccapanni.  
Se li avreste visti per strada, assieme, fianco a fianco avreste riso di sicuro: non per la bruttezza, anzi perché sono  _strani._  
Grandi occhi verdi, capelli rossi, lentiggini scure e una pelle altrettanto ma non troppo.  
Sono la quintessenza mulatta, perfetti quanto stranianti.  
Alicia prende anche il libro di chimica, oltre a quello di spagnolo, cacciandoli nello zaino di jeans.  
Indossa dei JNCOs e una felpa blu, i capelli sono tenuti su grazie a una fascia a fantasie orientali e l’eyeliner è pesante –  _gli occhi risaltano in modo perfetto._  
Chester è meno appariscente: jeans stretti e maglia nera a maniche lunghe con un logo di qualche film ormai dimenticato.  
La segue senza capire la destinazione: attraversano strade e strade per trovarsi in un parchetto nascosto alla vista umana.  
Si siedono su di una panchina e Alicia non dice ancora nulla.  
Estrae dallo zaino gli appunti di spagnolo e incomincia a ripassare.  
“Ali, perché mi hai portato qui se studi ancora?”  
“Chester, devi capire che io sono fatta così: libri e bei voti. Quando cerco tranquillità vengo qui. Non puoi capire” lo guarda di sfuggita e ritorna ai fogli.  
“Però con Hugh sembri felice. Ti piace?”  
“Troppo”  
“E allora perché non ci esci sabato? Dici che hai cambiato idea” le porge il cellulare.  
Alicia lo tiene fra le mani per qualche minuto poi digita a memoria il numero di Hugh Polidori –  _sei senza speranze, Alicia Morrison_ – schiaccia il pulsante verde e porta il cellulare all’orecchio.  
“Pronto? Sì, Hugh sono Alicia. Sai per sabato credo proprio che riesco a liberarmi, dopotutto. Alle sette va bene? Passi tu? Ok, a sabato allora!” riattacca e rimane a fissare lo schermo.  
“Allora, Ali? Come ti senti?”  
“Sono terrorizzata” confessa Alicia, fissando il laghetto davanti a loro.  
“Vieni qui” Chester passa un braccio attorno alle spalle della sorella mentre guardano assieme le anitre sguazzare e sporcarsi a vicenda.


	7. Capitolo 7. Intervallo: Rich Hardbeck ricorda

**Capitolo 7**  
Intervallo:  
Rich Hardbeck ricorda

   
C’è sempre un tempo per ricordare ed essere ricordati.  
Hai troppo nella tua memoria, Richard Hardbeck:  _Grace Violet Blood_ , le canne, le sigarette fumate, l’amore, Grace Creevey, il matrimonio di Mini e Alo, i tuoi amici, l’inaugurazione del pub.  
Non ricordi, però, quando hanno iniziato  _effettivamente_ a frequentare regolarmente il tuo locale ma una cosa è certa: in una qualche strana forma ti sei affezionato a loro.  
Alle loro voci, alle loro risate.  
Sai i loro nomi e le sensazioni che ti danno: la prima voce che hai sentito, in assoluto, è stata quella di Lindie.  
Discuteva su una band indie di Bristol, del loro ultimo concerto tenutosi in una vecchia fabbrica e quanto fosse stata spettacolare.  
Quando hai abbinato la voce al corpo è stato a dir poco straniante: nella tua testa pensavi  _Mini, Mini, Mini_  contemporaneamente a  _Rich, Rich, Rich_.  
Grandi occhi turchesi che non cercano di sedurre nessuno, capelli castano chiaro che tendo al biondo –  _un biondo che vedi di rado, hai presente Susie Salmon di Amabili Resti? Castano topo, lo definiva la protagonista del libro_ – e una sigaretta non ancora accesa sulle labbra piene.  
La seconda fu quella di Alicia e ti è venuto un tuffo al cuore: poteva essere benissimo tua figlia.  
Tua e di Grace.  
La cornucopia di doti che avreste condiviso, capelli da leone tenuti a bada da una fascia per capelli: il linguaggio, la gestualità è quella di Grace, l’uso dei vezzeggiativi la ricordano in qualche modo.  
La voce di Alicia è alquanto bassa e ruvida, ottima per una band nu metal.  
La terza e ultima voce è quella di ragazzo, Momi per l’esattezza: non si ribella al nomignolo che gli viene affibbiato, anzi sembra piacergli.  
Parla con un’altra ragazza, Cattie, che per tutto il tempo resta in silenzio –  _sembra una creatura eterea e celeste._  
Ci sono altri ragazzi ma non parlano, non ancora.  
Si siedono a un tavolo di fronte al bancone ma comunque a debita distanza.  
Da allora quello è stato il loro posto e si arrabbiano se qualcuno glielo frega –  _soprattutto quella testa calda di Lindie._  
Sono differenti dalla tua vecchia ghenga, sono l’uno il collante dell’altro.  
Hai ripreso Lindsay Ashworm una miriade di volte perché fuma nel locale –  _quella ragazza avrà una ciminiera nei polmoni, poco ma sicuro_.  
Hai servito lemonsoda ai gemelli Pesci – _ti danno una sensazione inquietante che non sai descrivere, tipo una forte perversione da parte di entrambi._  
Hai scambiato battute sconce con Jules Mendoza e salvato Jeni Cornhard da un’aggressione.  
Hai parlato d’amore –  _dopo secoli e secoli dalla morte di Grace –_  con Hugh Polidori: non ti ha fatto nomi, ma hai osservato lo sguardo che di sovente lancia ad Alicia.  
Hai ospitato Lindie nel retro bottega con le sorelle Tallie e J.J –  _suo padre alza spesso il gomito._    
Owen è arrivato per ultimo, hai sentito che il cerchio si è ormai completato –  _finalmente._  
Alo lo vedi sì e no due volte a settimana: il lunedì e il giovedì.  
È sempre lo stesso solo con qualche calvizie in più e gli occhiali: conserva ancora l’umorismo che lo ha caratterizzato sin dall’infanzia, nonché lo spirito libero di cui non può fare a meno.  
Mini è quella che è veramente cambiata: più pacata, più schietta, niente sotterfugi o arrabbiature improvvise.  
Hanno due figlie, la già citata Grace e la secondogenita Scott.  
  
Alo entra tutto trafelato nel locale mentre riponi i bicchieri appena lavati e asciugati nella bacinella.  
Il rosso si passa una mano fra i pochi capelli, ti guarda in modo strano e ha ancora il fiatone per la corsa appena fatta.  
Appoggia la valigetta ventiquattrore sul bancone e con un fil di voce dice: “Franky. Franky è tornata, Rich. È tornata con suo marito”  
“E allora? Che cazzo me ne frega, Alo?”  
“Non capisci? Suo marito è Luke. Per quanto tu dica di averlo perdonato, Grace è morta per colpa sua”  
“È una storia vecchia. Morta e sepolta” cala il silenzio e senti la porta aprirsi.  
Il vocione volgare e strombazzante di Lindie ti travolge le orecchie.  
Dopo averle intimato di tacere, ti domanda se,  _porca di quella vacca accenditi stronza di una cicca,_ potevi darle uno stramaledetto bicchiere di Coca-Cola.  
“E l’educazione?” chiedi con falso tono di rimprovero.  
“È andata a farsi fottere tanto tempo fa”  
Fai un rumore indistinto con la bocca, metà fra uno sbuffo e un suono gutturale.  
Le prepari la bevanda mentre lei estrae dallo zaino una fiaschetta.  
“Eccoti la tua  _stramaledetta_  Coca-Cola” le porgi la bevanda e lei ti rivolge un sorriso sardonico, prendendo il bicchiere.  
Se ne va al suo posto con bevanda e fiaschetta.  
Ti rivolgi ad Alo: “Sentiamo, cos’ha in mente Francesca Fitzgerald” il tono è stanco e strascicato.  
“Vorrebbe una rimpatriata. Ne ha parlato con Mini e lei … beh … dice che non sarebbe una cattiva idea”  
“È fuori discussione” fai una pausa, mentre osservi Lindie versare del liquido non identificato nella Coca-Cola. “Non ci sarò, se mai questa rimpatriata andasse in porto. Me ne lavo le mani. Non è colpa mia se quella donna è un’eterna indecisa. Guarda come ha ridotto Matty e Nick!”  
Alo è d’accordo, certo.  
Parlano ancora per un po’ su quanto Scott sia cresciuta e di Grace che ha finito la scuola un anno prima e ora studia in Canada.  
Mini lo chiama e saluta l’amico, avviandosi verso casa.  
Lindie si avvicina al bancone, sbatte tre sterline davanti agli occhi increduli di Rich e con voce ubriaca dice: “Ci devi andare”  
“Dove …?”  
“A quella dannatissima festa, Rich. Non me ne frega un emerito cazzo dei tuoi principi e bla bla bla. Erano tuoi amici? Lo saranno anche adesso”  
“Tu non sai …”  
“Non so nulla, è vero. So solo che tu vuoi bene al rosso e a sua moglie. Falli felici, porca troia” detto questo uscì dalla porta e dalla tua vista.  
Componi il numero del tuo migliore amico e, dopo un po’ di attesa, ti risponde: “Pronto?”  
“Alo, quand’è la festa?”  
“Ora sì che ti riconosco” ti dice una data e l’annoti su un foglio di bloc-notes.  
Alo aggiunge: “Grazie, Rich. Non sai quanto sia importante per noi”  
“Di nulla, amico. Di nulla” e un' ombra pervade il resto della conversazione.


	8. Capitolo 8. Hugh Polidori offre la cena (per 'sta volta)

**Capitolo 8.**  
Hugh Polidori offre la cena  
(per 'sta volta)

 

Va a prendere Alicia per la cena e suo padre gli chiede se si sente bene.  
Dopotutto, si dice, è solo un appuntamento.  
Nulla di grave, quindi.  
Scende dalla macchina e, dopo essersi avvicinato al cancello, suona il campanello di casa Morrison.  
Sente delle urla concitate: “ _Arrivo, arrivo_ ” è la voce di Alicia, che ridacchia allegra.  
Un secondo dopo, Chester, il fratello della sua (quasi) ragazza, gli apre la porta e gli chiede di accomodarsi.  
“Aspetto qui, Chester” sorride al ragazzo, così somigliante alla sorella maggiore, e questi se ne va chiudendo delicatamente la porta –  _mima con le labbra “abbi pazienza” e tu di pazienza ne hai … vero, Hugh?_    
È lì tirato, vestito come un pinguino e lei che non si sbriga.  
Dopo un po’ una mano si appoggia sulla spalla destra e, voltandosi, vede Alicia avvolta da un vestitino azzurro –  _sembra una sirena, la sirenetta delle cause perse, una sirenetta mulatta_ – i capelli sono sciolti, creano riflessi ramati illuminandole il visetto sorridente.  
La prende per mano e lei arrossisce.  
Le apre la portiera della macchina, Alicia gli sussurra “grazie” e lui le siede accanto.  
Il signor Polidori li accompagna al ristorante: “Quando finite mi chiamate, d’accordo?”  
“Papà, non ti preoccupare”  
“Divertitevi” detto questo entrarono e si fecero indicare dalla cameriera il loro tavolo – prenotato in precedenza.  
 _Tutto deve andare per il verso giusto sta sera, deve._  
Parlano del più e del meno, ogni tanto le loro mani si sfiorano e Hugh la fa ridere come pochi.  
“Allora, come mai ti piaccio?”  
“Prima di tutto, mi hai detto che sono bellissima e nessuno m’ha mai ricoperto di complimenti come hai fatto tu. Poi sei di una dolcezza incredibile e di dolcezze incredibili ce ne sono poche oggigiorno”  
“Oh”  
“Sei un po’ teso, Hugh. Cos’hai?”  
“Nulla, sono solo a cena con la ragazza che amo. Che vuoi che sia, dopotutto”  
Il silenzio li avvolge e detto questo, continuano a mangiare e scherzano e ridono – sono così stupidamente adatti l'uno per l'altra. Una cameriera li guarda con una smorfia strana, sembra un sorriso e offre loro dello champagne, perché  …  _sta sera non è una serata dedicata solo a voi?_  Niente Lindie, né Cattie, né Momi, né Adam e nessun altro.  
Abbozzate uno sguardo imbarazazato alla donna dai lunghi capelli biondi dicendo che siete ancora minorenni.  
“Non lo dico a nessuno” l'aria è complice e dice che offre la casa.  
“Solo un bicchiere a testa”  
Versa lo champagne e brindate.

Hugh paga il conto e insieme ringraziano l'inserviente “chiamatemi Cassandra, non signora. Mi fate sembrare vecchia”  
“ _Thank you anyway, sweetheart_ ” il ringraziamento della rossa ti giunge alquanto inusuale.  
Alla sua età era così solita a utilizzare vezzeggiativi con gli estranei?  
Oh, Cassie, e tu non dicevi quasi sempre  _'Oh, wow! Lovely'_?  
Quella ragazza –  _quella Cassie Ainsworth_ \- ti pare ormai lontana svanita nel nulla.  
E lei, quella ragazzina, quella sirenetta appiccicata al suo tritone ti ricorda un tempo passato fatto di feste, eccessi e cibo mai consumato.  
Li vedi allontanarsi e torni al tuo lavoro, speri di rivedere quelli che ormai hai rinominato Ariel e Eric.

Sono mano nella mano, sono giovani  _dannatamente_  giovani e danno segni di instabilità colposa.  
“Vuoi metterti con me, Alicia Morrison?”  
“E me lo chiedi pure?” un bacio profondo.  
Denti, lingua,carne, mani.  
Si staccano.  
“Ora siamo ufficialmente una coppia” dice Hugh.  
“La prima coppia nella ghenga di sicuro” rise Alicia.  
“Oh, quanto siamo patetici, signora Polidori?”  
“Di già signora? Frena, mica dobbiamo sposarci” ilarità a pelle e si sente.  
“Ci sposeremo e avremmo dei bambini”  
“Lo voglio anch'io, Hugh” si arresta e aggiunge “ti amo così tanto”  
“Dovrò farci l'abitudine?”  
“A cosa?”  
“Al diabete che spacci così, a babbo?”  
“Ma la vuoi piantare? Sai che sono un tipo sensibile”  
“Perché credi che tu mi piaccia?”  
“Quindi non lo dirai mai?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Lo sai, le paroline magiche”  
“Molto presto, abbi pazienza”  
E questo basta, in un certo qual modo è quello che Alicia vuole.


	9. Capitolo 9. Jeni Cornhard cerca di spiegarsi

**Capitolo 9**  
Jeni Cornhard cerca di spiegarsi

   
Inspira, espira.  
E uno e due e uno e due.  
Gli addominali dovrebbero farle distendere i nervi, scaricarsi di tutte le complicazioni accumulatesi durante la settimana e invece non fanno che aumentare la sua determinazione.  
Perché Denise deve vincere facile?  
Avere tutto in un vassoio d’argento senza il minimo sforzo?  
Farsi valere è l’unica strada, gareggiare sottocoperta perché qualcosa s’è acceso: quella festa in cui ha visto la sua presunta migliore amica in pose intime con Jules.  
Cosa dire?  
Era un casino, i suoi sentimenti un turbine inarrestabile che comprendeva accessi di rabbia e fredda felicità.  
 _Ora sei felice, Jeni?  
Messa sempre al secondo posto perché timida, troppo? _  
Era  _veramente_ là, con l’alcol in corpo e un ricordo indelebile nella mente: Jules e Denise che si baciano con una passione tale che la sconvolge ancora.  
Ha bisogno di una passeggiata, dell’aria pungente della sua città –  _più sporco di Bristol c’è solo il Tamigi, ma quello sta a Londra vero?_  
Prende il cappotto, passa per la cucina ad avvisare mamma che esce, lei la guarda e vuole sapere dove vai e per quanto tempo starà fuori –  _una spaghettata di cazzi suoi mai, eh?_  
“In giro” e in quella frase c’è la speranza di non incontrare Steve Hopkins –  _non oggi, proprio no._  
All’inizio l’aveva lusingata –  _nessuno si era mai interessato a lei, almeno nessuno aveva mai imbratto i muri di tutta Bristol con_ ‘Jeni Cornhard stole my heart’.  
Alla lunga è un’esperienza inquietante –  _sapeva qualunque posto lei frequentasse e aveva cercato di aggredirla fuori dal locale di Rich.  
Quest’ultimo l’aveva salvata, per fortuna._  
Uscire per lei è un’impresa e nessuno lo sa –  _nessuno deve saperlo, deve rimanere sotto la cenere, nella speranza che nessuno noti la sua angoscia._  
Vorrebbe schiarirsi le idee senza vivere nel panico di incontrarlo.  
Ha le cuffie nelle orecchie e ascolta dei vecchi pezzi dei Pentatonix, quasi accenna a passi di danza.  
La tranquillità la invade –  _non sa cosa le attende, povera piccola Jeni._  
Sorride, il sole è uscito dopo settimane di pioggia e subito si spegne: eccolo là, Steve.   
Eccolo in tutta la sua rozzezza mentre le si avvicina pericolosamente, è di fronte a lei e non fa altro che voltarsi e  
 _(correre)_  
mettersi in salvo, ma lui è veloce.   
Aumenta il ritmo, il cuore accelera rapidamente e il fiatone si fa sentire.  
Ripone velocemente le cuffiette nella tasca della giacca, alla rinfusa.  
Corre tre isolati buoni e le gambe già cedono.  
 _“Ti prendo, puttanella. Ti prendo”_  
E infatti l’afferra per il polso e lei grida: “Lasciami, razza di animale” gli dà una ginocchiata sulle parti basse e ricomincia a correre.  
Sa di essere più o meno vicino al locale di Rich  _– fa che non sia l’ora di chiusura, fa che non sia l’ora di chiusura, fa che non sia._  
La faccia è sudata, il fiato pesante –  _gli occhi chiedono pietà  
(aiutatemi)_  
Individua Rich che chiude a chiave la porta del locale e si sbraccia nel tentativo di attirare la sua attenzione.  
Sembra che l’abbia notata tramite lo specchietto retrovisore.  
Gira di scatto la testa e vede che Jeni corre come una pazza e le va incontro a tutta velocità.  
La prende per gli avambracci: “Che succede?”  
“Steve” e questa parola lo manda su tutte le furie.  
“Entra in macchina” le ordina con tono irremovibile.  
“Ma …”  
“Entra in macchina, ora” replica lanciandola, quasi, verso la Mini blu elettrico.  
Jeni entra in macchina e per sicurezza mette il blocco bambini.  
Sente le urla da parte di entrambi e la zuffa che ne consegue.  
Chiude gli occhi immaginandosi altrove, magari con le sue amiche a bere un tè.  
Le lacrime colano come vernice fresca e non hanno intenzione di arrestarsi.  
“ _E non tormentarla mai più, coglioncello del cazzo!”_  
Sente il respiro farsi sempre più corto e le gambe diventare pasta frolla: nessuno la difende in quel modo, nemmeno la sua mamma –  _colei che la vorrebbe in una campana di vetro._  
Sente Rich battere sul vetro e Jeni sblocca le portiere: il moro entra mettendo in moto il veicolo, la faccia è martoriata e il labbro spaccato in due –  _il sangue sembra caldo e incredibilmente liquido, la ragazza vorrebbe assaggiarne la consistenza ma si blocca._  
Nessuno dei due parla e Rich accende la radio, una musica violenta ne esce in tutta la sua potenza.  
“Che è?” chiede Jeni con voce rotta.  
“Led Zeppelin” risponde con finta calma Rich “dove vuoi andare?”  
“Ovunque ma non qui” e con qui intende Bristol e casa sua –  _soprattutto casa sua._  
Il silenzio ritorna con prepotenza impadronendosi delle gole e Jeni vorrebbe essere meno naïve, parlare a vanvera di cose inutile come il tempo e magari parlare di Jules, di quanto sia meraviglioso quando parla in portoghese.  
Vorrebbe vivere vicino al mare e ora che succede?  
Perché non lascia entrare nessuno?  
Ha lasciato che Steve la prendesse, ha lasciato che la sua ossessione lo offuscasse –  _e Jules non è, in fondo, un’ossessione a sua volta?_  
“Questa canzone la cantava spesso Lindie, quando eravamo alle medie”  
Rich sorride ma subito fa una smorfia di dolore: “Ahi”  
“Come sta il labbro?” il tono è preoccupato e avvicina i polpastrelli alla guancia di Rich.  
Una strana sensazione, quasi come una tenaglia, gli avvolge lo stomaco.   
Si scosta bruscamente: “Sto bene, vai tranquilla” cerca di trattenersi e lei non capisce perché.  
Guarda fuori dal finestrino: “Portami al Burger King” la voce è tutto un sussurro.  
E lui la ci porta.  
Jeni ordina patatine e cheeseburger, due Coca-Cole.  
Rich va in bagno a sciacquarsi il viso.  
Si siedono a un tavolo e circospetta la ragazza si accomoda al tavolo.  
“Vuoi parlarne?”  
“Preferirei di no”  
Le lancia una patatina e lei gli dà una manata sulla spalla destra.  
Lui sorride e mentre si guardano, Jeni ha un brivido lungo la schiena –  _no, no, no. Non può accaderle questo, non ora._  
“Come va a scuola?”  
“Oh, quella. Va bene, come deve andare sennò?”  
( _Potrebbe essere tua figlia, Rich_ )  
“E per il resto?”  
“Bene, credo”  
( _Potrebbe essere tuo padre, Jeni_ )  
“Steve?”  
Jeni chiude gli occhi scuri –  _non guardarlo in quel modo, potrebbe capire_ – e prende un bel respiro: “È che ho paura, Rich. Di solito non esco. Proprio oggi che volevo fare una passeggiata, eccolo che me lo ritrovo fra i piedi” e continuano a guardarsi di soppiatto.  
Intanto parte una vecchia canzone dei Daft Punk, Jeni si mette a muovere le spalle a ritmo: “Sembra una canzone stupidissima, sai per la musichetta movimentata. In realtà, se ascolti le parole, hanno un significato profondo” e lui ascolta attentamente.  
Parla di un sogno e di come tutto può accadere senza accorgersi di quello che sta attorno.  
Infatti, una voce arriva alle loro orecchie: “Ehi, che ci fai qui?”  
“Oh, Chester, m’hai fatto prendere un colpo” lo guarda e accenna un sorriso –  _un sorriso che Rich vorrebbe cancellare con un bacio, una bacio di quelli che non fanno respirare_ – e poggia una mano sul petto “che ci fai  _tu_ qui?”  
“Sono qui con le due pesti” dice indicando due bambinette fra i tre e i cinque anni.  
“Buona fortuna” commenta in tono confidenziale.  
Le chiama e le due trotterellano adorabilmente verso di loro.  
“Volio le crispi” dice la più piccola delle due bambine, ha un turbine di capelli neri ricci, riccissimi.  
“Tallie, come si dice?”  
“Pel favole” Jeni le allunga la vaschetta delle patatine e Tallie le mangia una dopo l’altra.  
Chester racconta, riprende J.J “ _guarda cosa combini, signorinella. Dio, Lindie mi uccide per davvero ‘sta volta”_ , continua a discutere di musica con Rich e dopo un’ora di chiacchiere, raccatta le bimbe e saluta Rich e Jeni –  _con un bacio sulla guancia destra mentre Rich lo guarda storto._  
 “Ti va di fare un giro, Jeni?”  
“Perché no” escono dal fast food, diretti verso un parco alberato e tenuto decentemente.  
Si siedono su una panchina, guardano il laghetto artificiale con finto interesse: “Fa vomitare questo posto” il tono della ragazza non ha alcuna emozione.  
“Non conosco molti luoghi carini” pausa “almeno per una ragazza. Me l’hanno sempre rimproverato, il fatto di non avere buon gusto”  
“Tipo?”  
“Tipo Alo”  
“Il rosso?” si volta a fissarlo “Quello del giovedì?”  
“Quello del giovedì”  
“Siete amici?”  
“Sì”  
“Che figata”  
“Lo so”  
“Torniamo a casa? Mia madre si starà preoccupando”  
“Andiamo”  
Le avvolse le spalle con il braccio, un modo che Jeni interpretò come protezione.  
Arrivati alla Mini blu, Jeni dà le indicazioni per arrivare a casa sua.  
Arrivati in un sobborgo ordinario, tipico delle città britanniche, Jeni Cornhard dà un bacio sulla guancia –  _vicino all’angolo della bocca_ – a Rich Hardbeck.  
E Rich, in quel momento, cerca di reprimere una furia animalesca e la lascia andare.


	10. Capitolo 10. Momi Shakur organizza una festa (tanto per cambiare) prima parte

**Capitolo 10**  
Momi Shakur organizza una festa  
(tanto per cambiare)  
prima parte

 

“Mamma, posso festeggiare il mio compleanno con i miei amici  _quest’anno_?” è l’ennesima volta che Momi lo chiede a sua madre.  
È alquanto frustrante, nonché imbarazzante da parte sua.  
“No”  
“E dai!”  
“Mohammed, ho detto di no”  
“Ma mamma!”  
“Non si discute, signorino. Si fa la festa con i parenti  _e basta_ ”  
“Ma Faiza! Gliel’avevamo promesso” lo sguardo di suo padre cerca di rabbonire la donna di fronte a lui.  
“E va bene! Ma non dare la colpa a me se la casa sarà a soqquadro e puzzolente” se ne va borbottando in turco qualcosa come  _libertinaggio, sesso, droga, irresponsabilità._  
A cena mangia poco: la sorella minore, Haniya di tredici anni quasi quattordici, chiede se potrà partecipare anche lei.  
Momi risponde con un laconico ‘no’ mentre l’altra sorride appena come a dire  _ma io verrò lo stesso._  
Va a letto e dorme beatamente, dopo una sessione di masturbazione con un giornaletto porno che gli aveva passato Hugh.  
La mattina dopo si sveglia con forti rumori dal bagno: Haniya si sta preparando il mascara e l’eyeliner dentro al solito beauty case –  _sua madre non vuole che si trucchi ma a lei non le frega niente, non le fregano i vari divieti, proprio un cazzo_.  
Scende in cucina e suo padre lo saluta con un sorriso, gli offre una tazza di caffè che lui rifiuta.  
Finisce la colazione a base di pane tostato al più presto e, prendendo lo zaino, s’incammina verso la fermata dell’autobus.  
Incontra Owen nel mezzo pubblico e si siede accanto a lui: non è poi una brutta presenza, non un fuori di testa come Lindie l’aveva descritto più e più volte, anzi si sente a suo agio con lui.  
È un po’ come la biondina: se non c’è niente da dire, sta in silenzio.  
Percorrono il viale che porta alla Roundview, incontrano i ragazzi mentre parlano dell’ultima novità succulenta ovvero il ‘fidanzamento’ di Hugh e Alicia.  
Hugh è rosso come un peperone e balbetta frasi sconclusionate.  
Nota Adam guardare Denise, sua sorella, in modo strano e, quando lei s’avvicina a loro, ha uno sguardo languido –  _quasi di sfida verso suo fratello –_  che lo fa desiderare di non essere lì.  
Owen lo prende per mano e una strana sensazione si insinua sottopelle –  _sensazione che provi maggiormente con Cattie._  
Squilla il telefono ma non lo controlla: non ora che ha scoperto queste emozioni contrastanti.  
Deve nasconderlo più che può, come i sentimenti per Cattie –  _non dovresti, lei è figlia di divorziati mentre lui è un ragazzo._  
“Allora, domani alla festa porto Jack Daniels e Coca Cola?”  
“Sì, sì”  
“Stai bene Momi?”  
“Oh, certamente, Hugh”  
“Va bene. Ci vediamo in classe?”  
“Ci vediamo in classe”  
Alle volte è difficile separare il bianco dal nero, e poi è vero che i maschi – di qualsiasi orientamento sessuale – vivono in funzione del sesso.  
È quello che vi fa sentire vivi ed apprezzati dal vostro cosiddetto branco: ci sarà mai un momento per pensare alle emozioni senza una punta di rimorso?  
La vergogna non esiste e mai esisterà.  
Sta leggendo un libro a pranzo: addenta un maccherone al formaggio sovrappensiero e i ragazzi si mettono subito vicino a lui per parlare delle lezioni.  
Lindie se ne esce fuori col teatro musicale, dei crediti che potrebbe dare: Denise e Alicia hanno già gli occhi a cuore e commentano già con i possibili costumi che vorrebbero realizzerare.  
Li vede così frizzanti e pieni di vita ma sa che tutto questo finirà: non ci saranno più una Cattie imbrogliona, una che inganna tutti col visino pulito e voti alti, o una Alicia che lo aiuta nelle materie più ostiche da superare, le sue mani paffute e la parola dolce che sa consolare.  
“Ehi, Momi, sei ancora nel mondo dei sogni?” Lindie gli sorride, uno di quelli rari e mozzafiato.  
Vede che Owen la sta fissando con sguardo venerare e senti che non è giusto: come fa quella stupida a non capire che un ragazzo d’oro come Owen Johnson la venera a tal punto da dimenticare di mangiare il pranzo?  
“Oh, beh, veramente” dici appoggiando il libro che già non leggi più “stavo pensando alla festa di stasera”  
“Che ha deliberato il dittatore?”  
“Oh, che potete venire”  
“Evvai!"  
“Già, ma so per certo che me la farà pagare” sorride per oscurare l’insicurezza di tutta la situazione.  
Suona la campana e, prendendo la sacca piena di libri, Lindie sentenzia che la punizione di Momi consisterà nel pulire casa per un anno intero.  
In fin dei conti, ci va pure vicino.

 

“Hai sentito tuo padre di recente?” chiede Momi a Cattie.  
Dopo le lezioni hanno voluto avventurarsi per Bristol  
La ragazza prende un lungo sospiro e guarda verso il fiume: “Sì. Ubriaco come al solito.”  
Questo lo zittisce subito e pensi che non sia giusto che Cattie soffra in quel modo.  
Sua madre, Elizabeth, oltre ad essere un’ex studentessa della loro scuola, ha passato degli anni in carcere e inoltre è ricordata da molti come la classica puttanella di quartiere nei suoi anni ruggenti.  
Ora come ora, Frank Bishop può considerarsi il miglior padre che Cattie abbia mai avuto, pensa il ragazzo prendendosi una cicca dal pacchetto della mora.  
“Non credi che Allah ti punirebbe se lo sapesse?”  
“Allah, dovrebbe preoccuparsi piuttosto della gente che sta veramente male e non di un adolescente che fuma”  
Di colpo Cattie lascia cadere la sua sigaretta, sfila quella di Momi dalle sue dita e lo bacia sulle labbra – sì è innamorato perso della Bishop poco ma sicuro e ciò che prova mentre si baciano è la conferma.  
Ma c’è un ma.  
E Owen?


End file.
